Typically, trailers are used to transport predetermined types of loads (e.g., watercraft, all-terrain vehicles, etc.) over a distance. One class of trailers is light-weight, generally has a deck and various other parts supported on two wheels. The trailers further include ramps and tilt beds known and used for loading the trailer.
The loads are typically recreational vehicles that come in various shapes, forms, and sizes. For example, an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) generally has four-wheels that rest on a flat deck. In contrast, a watercraft typically includes a rounded hull that is supported on carpeted bunkers mounted on the trailer. Generally, the construction of a known trailer assembly is designed for the particular type of load, and is less amenable to transporting other types of loads.
As an example, a trailer for a watercraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,559, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. The trailer includes multiple sliding support elements configured to receive bunk elements attached to a frame structure. The sliding support elements include a carriage bolt slidably adjustable along a slot in an elongated, hollow member. The support elements are configured to receive various types of watercraft (e.g., jet skis, pontoon boats, etc.). In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,814 discloses a transport bed for use with snowmobile trailers. The sides of the snowmobile trailer include stakeholders mounted at fixed positions. The transport bed includes a main bold channel with a pair of telescoping end channels. The tie-down mechanisms can further include an elongated bolt extending through the main channel. The bolt includes a cam mechanism at one end extending out from underneath the main channel, and a clamping handle and retention nut at the other upward extending end.
However, known trailer assemblies have several drawbacks. The telescoping tie-down assembly is cumbersome to install, unreliable, and limited in its adjustability. Other known tie-down assemblies that have a bolt slidable along a slot in a hollow elongated member are more adjustable, but are still cumbersome to move and utilize. Specifically, the carriage bolts are difficult to insert and adjust along the slot. The bolt only inserts at the extreme ends of the elongated channel. Furthermore, the coupling of the head of the carriage bolt against the edges defining the slot does not provide a reliably secure hold of the tie-down assembly. Still furthermore, the dimensions and related strength of the hollow elongated members are limited by the length of the carriage bolt. The reason being, as the head portion of the carriage bolt rests on the bottom portion of the hollow member, a minimal length of the threaded neck of the carriage bolt is needed to extend through the slot in order for an operator to grasp and adjust its position along the slot. This is even more cumbersome with coupling various sizes of tie-down assembly elements.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a trailer with a slide mechanism that may be adapted for use with various sizes and configurations of support members and/or tie-down assemblies.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a trailer configured with a slide mechanism adapted to accommodate various types and configurations of tie-down assemblies for variable configurations of loads for transport.